


You Don't Hate Me?

by SpiderShell



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Gets a Hug, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Scared Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: Anakin stiffened and clenched his hands together tightly. It was agonising to admit it, but he was scared. Terrified that Obi-Wan was like Watto and would strike him or hurt him in some way because of something that he had done wrong. He had been a slave not long ago and was unused to kindness from people other than his mother or Qui-Gon.A tear slid down his cheek and he sniffed. He realised that he was afraid of his master.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	You Don't Hate Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I ever wrote (get ready for awkward writing ROFL), so I hope you guys enjoy!! Tis one of my personal favourites

Anakin woke up screaming, the sheets beneath him soaked with sweat. It was his first night in the home of the Jedi as a padawan, and he had had a terrible nightmare.

It was full of pain, fire, and death. Over and over, Anakin had been forced to watch Qui-Gon’s murder, hear Obi-Wan’s screams as his master died. As if that hadn’t been enough, he had seen his mother, tortured and suffering. And there was nothing he could do.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan burst into the boy’s room, his lightsaber ablaze. “What’s wrong?”

"N-nothing, Master Obi-Wan, sir,” Anakin stammered, trying to hide his tears and hoping that the Jedi wouldn’t get angry at him for disturbing his sleep. “It was just a dream.”

Anakin knew his master didn’t like him, hated him even - it had something to do with Master Qui-Gon - and he fully expected him to turn on his heel and walk away. So, when Obi-Wan deactivated his 'saber and stood before him, he was _shocked._

Anakin stiffened and clenched his hands together tightly. It was agonising to admit it, but he was scared. Terrified that Obi-Wan was like Watto and would strike him or hurt him in some way because of something that he had done wrong. He had been a slave not long ago and was unused to kindness from people other than his mother or Qui-Gon. His slave master had certainly never been kind.

A tear slid down his cheek and he sniffed. He realised that he was afraid of his master.

At the sound of his padawan crying, Obi-Wan’s heart constricted. Throwing away all hesitation, he knelt before Anakin and awkwardly put his hands on the boy’s shoulders. He wasn’t used to comforting people, as Jedi didn’t usually show their emotions.  
Obi-Wan was stunned when his padawan shrank away from the contact, shaking. Dark fear surrounded the boy and shone in his eyes.

“Anakin, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, giving the child’s shoulders a light squeeze.

Terrified eyes flickered up to meet his. “R-really?”

The doubt and sheer terror in his eyes broke Obi-Wan’s heart. “Never,” he whispered, reaching a hand to cup the child’s cheek. “What makes you think that I would?”

Anakin rubbed his red nose. “I woke you up,” he mumbled. “I’m sorry.”

Obi-Wan stood up and sat down on the bed beside his padawan. “It doesn’t matter,” he said. “I thought you were in trouble.”

“But you’re already so tired. You need more sleep.”

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. “I’m fine. I was worried about you.”

Anakin looked up sharply at this. “You…were?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Why, what’s wrong?”

Anakin sniffled, staring down at his hands. “You don’t hate me?”

Startled and horrified, Obi-Wan gripped the boy’s face with his hands and turned it to face him. He and Anakin hadn’t gotten off to a good start - that much was certain - but he felt sick that he had caused his very own padawan to think such things. How would he ever be able to fix the damage that he had caused? He searched Anakin’s face, tears threatening to spill over his own cheeks as he saw the hopeful look in the child’s eyes.

“Of course I don’t hate you!” he said. “I am so very sorry, Anakin. I’ve neglected you and made you believe terrible things. I’ve been a horrible master; will you forgive me, Padawan?”

Anakin let out a small gasp and lunged forward, throwing his arms around his master. “You called me Padawan!” he cried, burying his face into the front of Obi-Wan’s tunic. “Everything’s alright. You’re the bestest master ever!”

Tears really did flow down Obi-Wan’s face then. He wrapped his arms around his padawan and rested his cheek on the boy’s soft hair. “Thank you, Ani,” he whispered. “But I promise I’ll do better.”

Anakin sighed in happiness. “I’m glad you’re my master, Master Obi-Wan, sir.”

Obi-Wan tightened his arms. “You don’t have to call me Master Obi-Wan or sir. Just ‘Master’ will be fine; you make me sound old!”  
Anakin laughed. “Yes, Master.”

“Do you want to tell me about that dream you had? It wasn’t nothing; I could feel your fear and pain.”  
“Sorry, Master.” Anakin said, shuddering.

“Don’t apologize. It wasn’t your fault. Now, what happened?”

Anakin hesitated. Would his master be angry if he talked about Qui-Gon?

Sensing his apprehension, Obi-Wan rubbed circles on his padawan’s back. “You can tell me anything, Ani. Anything at all. I’m your master; you can trust me.”

“It was about Master Qui-Gon and my mom,” murmured Anakin into his master’s tunic. “I saw them die…” He broke off and began to sob again.

“Shhh,” whispered Obi-Wan to Anakin. “It’ll be alright, I promise.” He sighed. “I miss Master Qui-Gon too, but as far as we know, your mother is still alive.”

“You were Master Qui-Gon’s padawan, weren’t you, Master?” asked Anakin.

“Yes.”

“He was very proud of you, you know.”

Obi-Wan lifted his head up in surprise. “He…was?”

“Of course. He told me so before we left for Naboo.”

“He did?”

“Yes, Master. You’d have to be blind not to see it, anyway.”

“Thank you, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, tears slipping down his cheeks again. “It means a lot.”

“I know,” said Anakin. “You were really upset when he died. But I’ll make you feel better.”

Obi-Wan had no words, so he just hugged his Ani tighter. He did not deserve such a wonderful padawan. And to think he had been neglecting him!

“Master?” Anakin’s voice broke into his thoughts.

“Yes, Ani?”

The boy pulled his head back and looked at Obi-Wan. “I’m afraid the nightmares will come back. Will you stay with me?”

“Of course, Padawan.” Obi-Wan shuffled backwards until his back met the wall and settled the boy more comfortably on his lap.

“I’ll protect you.”

Anakin sleepily mumbled in response, nestling his head under Obi-Wan’s chin.

Smiling, the new master pulled the blankets over both of them and turned off the lights with a tendril of the Force.  
Everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism is appreciated!!


End file.
